Behind the Question & Smirk
by seddie9eva
Summary: "Is it too late for you to love me?" What was Freddie really thinking when he asked Carly this? What was really behind Dan's troll? Dan, I think I just figured out your troll in iOpen A Restaurant. This is Freddie's POV and Sam's POV towards the end.


**FPOV **

It's been so long sine me and Sam have been together. We've got along great after we broke up but I've missed her and she missed me. We couldn't be together since there was so much drama of everyone trying to tear us apart. We got over that fact but we felt too pressured. Everyone at school always told us it was weird and unnatural how we were together after fighting for so long. It didn't feel right when we were out in public but when we were alone, we finally were just comfortable being together because we both knew we loved each other.

"Hey, have you seen Gibby?" Carly asked putting her phone away pulling me back into the conversation we were having.

"No. Sam went to go look for him." I said only half paying attention to our conversation.

"I'm kind of worried. It's not like Gibby to miss two classes in a row." She said walking down the hallway with me.

"I know." I replied without giving much thought. My head was somewhere else right now.

I wonder if I could just tell Sam straight up if she still wanted to be together. Would she even want to? When were stuck in that crazy Nora's girl house I told her Carly should be the one to shock me since she cared about me. I expected Sam to finally admit out loud that she did since we broke up. But before I could see if she still did, Carly went and shocked me! I wonder if Sam would take me back? I wonder if any girl I dated would take me back after we broke up…

"Is it too late for you to love me?" I asked Carly. If Carly said yes that would probably mean Sam would feel the same way. If she said no it wasn't too late, maybe I still had a chance with Sam! I don't know if there really was such a thing as a girl code but if there was I was going to find out.

"What?" Carly asked shocked.

I didn't expect it to come out so wrong! I did not mean it like I still liked Carly! Of course I liked her, as a sister! But nothing, and I mean nothing, more. I guess it was my fault for just blurting it out without her knowing anything I was thinking in my head.

"Nothing." I responded back fast.

"Did you just say-" She said shocked and just a tiny smile of disbelief I seen on her face. I spotted Sam walking towards us so I had to change the subject fast! Or make Carly forget about it.

"No." I said smirking and laughing a little trying to make Carly seem crazy.

…

Sam said Gibby was down in the basement and me and Carly never even knew there was a basement! We walked down the unfamiliar stairs, Sam leading both me and Carly down to the basement. Sam down, she was so cute all anticipated to show us.

"Where are you taking us?" Carly asked walking down the last steps.

"You shall see." Sam responded back.

There were cobwebs everywhere and an old payphone down here. I put my backpack down and started to walk around. This place was so old. Why was Gibby here and Sam so excited to show us?

"Welcome." Gibby said proudly.

"To what?" Carly asked.

"To my dream." Gibby said spreading his arms out showing off the basement.

"Your dream?" I asked confused.

"As far back as I could remember, I always wanted to have my own restaurant. " Gibby said.

"Gibby. If you open a restaurant in this basement, you're going to get caught." Carly said.

"I will not. Nobody's been down here in like twenty years." Gibby said defending himself. I looked pass Gibby to Sam. She was looking around in what seemed like a kitchen. She didn't smile back to me so I wasn't entirely sure if me asking if us getting back together wasn't already too late. I looked up at the ceiling looking away from Sam and noticed it was concrete.

"And that's a concrete ceiling. Bet you can't hear anything from there." I said thinking opening a restaurant wouldn't be that bad.

"Yeah and look." Sam said catching everyone's attention. "It's got a sink, electrical, and rat's poop. Everything you need to open a restaurant." She said looking down on the floor at the poop.

"W-What?" Carly said shocked. "Are you guy's actually encouraging Gibby to open a restaurant down in here? Beneath our school!" She said walking towards Sam.

"What?" Gibby said and Carly tuned around. "Are you said they're not spitting on my dream?" He asked her. "Dream spitter." He added a little sad.

"I'm not spitting on your dream." She said back.

"Where else am I going to open up a restaurant? I can't do it on the roof, I'll be visible to helicopters!" He said defensively.

"Will you tell this boy he can't open up a restaurant in our school?" Carly said looking at me to back her up. I thought about it and maybe she's right, her being the most responsible out of all of us.

"Gibb, you can't-" I said but started to think about it. There was no way we'd be caught and if Sam was on board, so was I.

"Would there be lasagna?" I asked happily half hoping Sam would remember our fun date and to see if she'd be happy I asked.

"Heck yeah there would!" Gibby said nodding his head.

"How about tator tots? Momma loves me some tator tots." Sam said. I guess she really wasn't reminded of our date eating lasagna. Or maybe she didn't want to remember…

"Then momma gunna get her some tator tots." Gibby said excitedly.

"Why are you against this?" Sam asked grabbing Carly's shoulder.

"Yeah, why?" Gibby asked.

"Ok. I have class, if you guys want to stay down here and plan a resultant or a shoe store, or a water park, go for it!" Carly said laughing a little of Gibby's idea. I had class too and didn't want to stay down here with Gibby and Sam. Gibby was Gibby. And I didn't think Sam would have wanted me to stay anyways.

"Ok. I'ma follow Carly up." I said walking to get my backpack.

"Hey." Sam said stopping me.

"Do you got a new little crush on her?" She said trying best not to sound at all jealous. Did she still like me? Was it too late for her to still love me? She still liked me! I couldn't help but smirk at her. Not only did she still like me but she was jealous! Jealous enough to confront me to see if it was true!

"What? No." I said smirking and trying to hold in my laugh! I was so worried for nothing! I stood there waiting for her to say something. Or should I? She looked so cute jealous. I wonder how jealous she'd be if she found out me and Carly would… idk… study a little chemistry for our test. Hm…

"Well go." She said.

"Bye." I said walking out.

**SPOV**

Of course I was hurt. The guy that I was in love with just ran back to loving my best friend! I would have to live now remembering I have always come in second with Carly. I know it wasn't her fault but you can't help it when fans, students, teachers… Freddie, always seemed to compare us.

"Well go." I said basically giving him the permission that he could do whatever the hell he wanted, jerk.

"Bye." He said walking out.

I was embarrassed but decided not to feel sorry for myself. If anything is should be angry as hell! I found myself frowning and felt someone walk close towards me. It was Gibby, couldn't believe he just witnessed everything.

"To close." I said feeling his presence behind me.

He was following her around like a puppy and could have sworn he asked Carly if it was "to late to love him" when I ran to them to tell them about Gibby. His smirk seemed like he was degrading me. Made me feel like he was laughing at me thinking I still had a chance. Something deep down inside me wanted me to believe he still didn't like her. Wanted me to believe he was making me jealous, but of course those feelings were hidden way down deep I couldn't believe them.


End file.
